Cooking Lessons
by SnowNeko
Summary: [one shot] Alright if you read Black Roses and Torture then in Chapter Six it refers to Yusuke learning to cook and Kurama's house about getting blown up. well this is the story of what happen.


Alright if you read Black Roses and Torture then in Chapter Six it refers to Yusuke learning to cook and Kurama's house about getting blown up. well this is the story of what happen. also the only pairings that will happen in Black Roses and Torture is Aut and Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke. Shizuru and Botan get paired with different people but if people like how the pairings on here then i might keep it this way. this is a one shot thing. o yeah it happen like a few months after they became a team and 12 year oldAut didnt know about the demon world or spirit world or anything yet but she did believe in demons.

* * *

Aut sits on the living room floor under the windowsill where Hiei sat. Botan and Kurama where sharing the love seat and Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina, and Keiko sat on the couch and Shizuru was sitting in a chair. Aut suddenly gets lifted up and placed on Hiei's lap. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow and asks "what is this for?" Hiei shurgs and holds her close. Botan asks "how about Truth or dare?" "NO!" was the reply it has been this way for an hour. Everyone would suggest something to do. Kuwabara asks "hey! how about we tell stories about some stuff?" Aut says "SURE! I got the perfect one to start it all out with." Everyone nods and Aut says "alright this is the story of how Kurama and me taught Yusuke to cook and almost burnt down Kurama's house." Everyone looks at Aut as she tells the story 

**Story:**

"_come on Yusuke its not that hard to put something in and press the numbers!" says a 12 year old Autumn. Autumn was teaching a13 year old Yusuke how to cook at their friends Kurama's house and Yusuke just gotten done blowing up the microwave and now the two teens where cleaning up the mess. Just then Kurama walks in and stares shock at the totally black kitchen and the his eyes land on the two teens cleaning up what was left of the microwave. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE!" Aut says "Yusuke is learning to cook care to help?" Kurama looks at her to see her giving him puppy eyes and he gives in. The three teens clean up the mess._

_An hour later Kurama, Yusuke, and Aut stand in the living room waiting for the firemen to leave the kitchen. Kurama says "I can't believe you started a fire by boiling water!" Aut looks at her now black chains and says "I can believe it." An fireman walks up to them and asks "what where you kids trying to cook?" Aut says "we are trying to teach him to cook and we leave him alone in the room for five seconds to see if he can handle it and he was just boiling water. By the way bro how did you get that to catch on fire?" Yusuke shurgs and says "don't know." The fireman nods and says "lucky for you we got here in time or the whole house would have been on fire." Kurama says "thanks bye now." Aut asks "hey can I get one of your firemen calendars? It's a birthday present for my mother." The fireman nods and says "I have a feeling we will be back later today so I will bring it then." Aut says "Alright! C ya!" the firemen leave_

_Three hours, twenty fires, five visits from the firemen, half of the food gone, five blown up holes in the wall, half of the room cover in food, and three very soot and food cover teens later. Aut pokes the pot and says "I think I see it moving." Kurama looks in and says "I think it's a new kind of demon." Yusuke says "let's get Kuwabara to test it!" Aut says "alright!" Kurama says "I'll get the hospital's number." Kurama then walks out while Aut calls Kuwabara on her cell. Five minutes later Aut has the thing that Yusuke made looking like a hamburger and hands it to Kuwabara when he walks in. Kuwabara inhales it and then starts to turn colors. Aut yells "Shiuchi! He is turning colors!" Kurama walks in with the phone in hand and talking into the phone. Aut asks "hey Yusuke what was in that?" Yusuke shurgs and says "some random food I think some expired food too." Kuwabara looks pale but quickly turns orange and Kurama says "outside Kuwabara." Kuwabara gets rushed to the hospital._

_Around sundown and some more fires, visits from the firemen, more food, more blown holes in the wall, and more stuff blown up later. Aut pokes the food and asks "is it edible?" Kurama sniffs it and says "I think." Yusuke says "it should I followed it word from word." Aut looks at the chicken and rice infont of her and pokes it again before saying "I didn't see this move… um who should we test on? It can't be Kuwabara he is still in the hospital." Just then Botan walks in and says "o Kurama you cook?" Kurama blushes and says "yeah." Yusuke and Aut look at Kurama and Aut smiles and holds out her plate and says "here! Eat I already ate." It was true Aut had eaten a medium pizza that she had one of the firemen bring over. Botan starts eating and after she is done she says "hey that wasn't half bad!" Aut jumps up and says "YES! She didn't turn up like Kuwabara!" Yusuke is also jumping around. Botan asks "um what? You know about Kuwabara already?" Kurama chuckles and says "yeah it's those two fault that he is. Aut was teaching Yusuke how to cook and they tested something that he made on him. And the food you just ate was made by Yusuke." Botan points at Yusuke who was doing a happy dance and says "him! He made something edible?" Kurama nods and Aut says "amazing as it is."_

_Aut walks into the living room and picks up her bag and the fireman calendar and says "hey Botan come here!" Botan walks in and Aut holds up the calendar and asks "wanna see this?" Botan and Aut then sit down on the couch and start to drool and talk about how hot each dude is. Yusuke was still doing his happy dance and Kurama sweat drop and started to clean up the kitchen. _

**End Story**

Aut says "and that is how he learned to cook and how we became friends with the firemen." Kuwabara says "so that wasn't a hamburger I ate that day?" Aut, Yusuke, and Kurama shake their head no and Kuwabara asks "then what was it?" the three shurg and Aut says "no clue I think it was alive." Yusuke says "yeah I think it was too." Kurama says "I still think it was some type of demon that he made." Aut says "I don't think starved demons would eat it." Botan asks "hey Aut do you still have that calendar?" Aut says "yeah and the firemen send me a new one every year." Hiei frowns and says "I thought you got rid of them." Aut blushes and says "um nope but don't worry you are hotter than all of them plus all of them are taken probly." Botan giggles and Yusuke says "hey I thought you said it was a gift for mother." Aut says "o I show them to her and then she gives them back to me saying that I needed something to look at other than Kuwabaka's and your ugly face." Hiei asks "what about me?" Aut says "um…" Aut then kisses Hiei and he kisses back. When they break Aut puts on an innocent look and look at Hiei.

Shizuru says "there is too much love in this room." Just then Koenma pops up in teenager form to see Botan and Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara all making out and Hiei carrying Aut into her room. Koenma says "I think I came at the wrong time." Shizuru says "yeah. You just missed Aut's story of how Yusuke learned to cook." Koenma looks at Shizuru and asks "wanna join them?" Shizuru shurgs and both Koenma and Shizuru start to make out.

_**The End!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Review or Flame your choice.


End file.
